A related art RFIC is manufactured using a CMOS process that includes only devices using a low input voltage. The RFIC may be used for a mobile phone. However, the mobile phone uses a high voltage (e.g., battery). Accordingly, a RFIC is needed that can be utilized with a high voltage.